villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jigsaw (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Jigsaw from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Jigsaw (Marvel). William "Billy" Russo is one of the two main antagonists, along with Agent Orange, of the first season of 2017 Marvel TV series The Punisher. He was the best friend and squad mate of Frank Castle during their time in the U.S. Special Forces. He also leads Anvil, a private military contractor in New York City. Despite their friendship, Billy would be revealed to have betrayed Frank to his boss Agent Orange during an operation overseas called Cerberus which results in Frank not only losing his family but also setting him on the path to become the vigilante known as Punisher. By doing so, he becomes one of Castle’s main targets. Russo also sets out to kill Castle before Castle can do the same to him. He was portrayed by Ben Barnes, who also portrayed Dorian Gray. History ''Marvel's The Punisher (Season 1)'' Russo had a difficult childhood in New York City. Growing up, he was very poor. His mother was a meth addict who emotionally neglected her children. Later, he was put in foster care and lived in a group home. Russo was also a victim of attempted child molestation; luckily, he was able to defend himself, but not without being severely injured by the perpetrator. Billy became a lieutenant in the U.S. Special Forces and befriended Frank Castle. During one mission, Russo and Castle became trapped in house in Basra and saved each other's lives multiple times. Russo and Castle joined several other soldiers for a briefing by Agent Orange, who explained they would helping to end the war, as Major Ray Schoonover explained they had joined Operation Cerberus, although Russo continued joking. Cornered by Frank Castle at the carousel where Frank’s family was killed a plot Billy, who had been Frank’s closest friend in the military, knew about the suave former special-ops soldier pleads for Frank to kill him, only to be denied an easy way out. Instead, Frank smashes Billy’s face into a mirror, scraping it against shards that slice his face apart, leaving him alive but mangled beyond recognition. Personality Billy is an arrogant, confident and intelligent man. Whilst in Afghanistan, he befriended and betrayed Frank Castle to Agent Orange for his own good. He is nicknamed "The Beaut" for his good looks. Gallery BillyR3.jpeg BillyRusso-PostKandaharBattle.jpg BillyAndFranks.PNG BillyR4.jpeg BillyR2.jpeg BillyR1.jpeg BillyRusso1.jpg BRusso-Stairway-Faceoff.jpg BillyR8.jpg Billy Russo “Home”.jpeg BillyR5.jpg BillyR9.PNG BillyR10.PNG|Billy Russo ready to the Final Fight with The Punisher Russo-KillMePlease.jpg BillyRussoDefeat2.png|The Punisher deforms Billy Russo's face BillyRussoBenBarnesSetPic.jpg|Ben Barnes filming Season Two as Jigsaw Trivia *In the comics, Billy Russo was a ruthless gangster nicknamed "The Beaut" for his good looks, not a war veteran or a businessman. After his initial altercation with Punisher, his face was horrifically disfigured and henceforth went by the alias of Jigsaw. *This incarnation of Billy Russo shares many similarities with fellow MCU villain Grant Ward. Both are protagonists revealed as villains in the first season of their respected shows; both had a tragic backstory relating to their families; both had sex with major female protagonists in order to manipulate them; both of them were friends to the lead protagonists before later betraying them; both of their leading partners are Pure Evil (John Garrett and Agent Orange); and both of them were brutally defeated in their shows' season finales. **The only differences are that while Ward was an original character, Russo was not; while Ward only helped Garrett because he felt he owed him his life, Russo only did it for fame, fortune and success; and while Ward was only revealed as the secondary antagonist, Russo was revealed as the season's other main antagonist alongside Orange. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supervillains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fighter Category:Mercenaries Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Strategic Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:Drug Dealers Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Assassin Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Hero's Lover Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers